Ten Thousand Temples
The Ten Thousand Temples was a major temple to the Fortunes located in the Imperial Capital of Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. It was one of the newer temples in Rokugan, construction having been begun after Toshi Ranbo was made the capital. Legend of the Five Rings, Third Edition, p. 74 Construction of the Temple Following the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 and the dwindling significance of the Four Temples, a new centre for Rokugan's worship was needed. When the new capital was declared to be Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, a middle aged monk by the name of Seppun Kiharu ordered the construction of a modest temple surrounded by thousands of shrines, one for each known fortune, greater or lesser. Following the completion of the temple, some of the old Order of the Four Temples took up residence there and renamed themselves the Order of the Ten Thousand Temples. Appearance The walls surrounding the temple complex were built from destroyed buildings around Rokugan, showing that violence would always lead to rebirth. The decorations were donated by artisans with Imperial favor, meaning the monks could keep a vow of poverty yet be decorated in a manner suitable for the Emperor's religious retreat. The predominant scheme were the colours of the Lion and Crane clans, to honor the families who warred for the city for so long. The courtyards were filled with the shrines that gave the complex it's name, and decorated by bonsai and rock gardens. Masters of Magic, pp. 130-131 Shrine to Dung In the temple was located the only shrine to the Fortune of Dung, created by the reviled Emperor Hantei XVI, as a way to humiliate one of his deceased foes. Despite his origin the Fortune of Dung could not be rescinded nor could he be ignored and the monks gave him the respect and honor his position demanded Vacant Throne, pp. 133-134 History First Master The order was led by Seppun Kiharu who, even after his appointment as the head of the Seppun family, regarded the care and maintenance of the temple as his highest priority. Status in the Empire As the Emperor's primary place of worship, the temple gained an incredible amount of prestige and importance in a short time, surpassing the Four Temples of Kyuden Seppun in standing. The monks of the temple were highly trained to deal with all manner of people, ranging from simple peasants to the Emperor. In addition to dealing with the political pressures often confessed to them, the monks also had to deal with the machinations of the Great Clans as each Clan would try to help improve the Emperor's temple to gain favor in his eyes. The numerous special duties led to a vastly different monastic regimen than most other Orders, but the focus on counseling instead of scholasticism and discretion over martial artistry made the monks in residence better able to handle the unique and changing difficulties of the Imperial Court's presence. Masters of Magic, p. 131 Burned In 1166 the Temples were set to fire by Taikan, a new acolyte who was a bloodspeaker. He was forced to do it by Iuchiban, when the Heartless ordered his servants to strike out the Empire in a wave of murder, betrayal, and destruction. Kiharu used his magic to escape from the fires, but the Temples were lost. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Recruiting drive Following the death of Emperor Toturi III in 1169, the Master of the Order stepped up the recruiting of monks, including Sohei and shugenja, for the Order to prepare for the difficult times ahead. How this expansion would change the character of the order was yet to be seen. L5R: Winter Court RPG Play By Post Review, p. 7 Known Masters * Seppun Kiharu External Links * Ten Thousand Temples (Path of Hope) Category:Holdings of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Toshi Ranbo Districts